


Wrapping

by schwarmerei1



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarmerei1/pseuds/schwarmerei1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely fluffy look at Alicia Florrick’s changing relationship with intimate apparel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [](http://hotladykisses.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hotladykisses.livejournal.com/)**hotladykisses** for your help looking over this. And really I blame this one on Dan Lawson for putting Kalinda in a corset...

  
  


Over the course of her adult life Alicia Florrick had come to quite enjoy lingerie.

When she was in college it wasn't her sort of thing. She was much more of a jeans and t-shirt girl. In fact, back then she was something of a dogmatic feminist and thought that sexy underwear was objectifying, sexist, and really, not what she was about. The fact that she became a stay-at-home-mother who never went back to her law career (until...) came as something of a shock.

Peter bought her things occasionally, but she always felt conflicted. Yes, she felt attractive and sexy and Peter's eyes confirmed that. But simultaneously Alicia would feel like she was somehow playing into society's expectations about how she should be, how she should make herself available to her husband. It was part and parcel of how she should look, dress and behave in her role as political wife. And as such, it sometimes felt like an act.

Will helped her lose her reservations about lingerie. Then it became about doing what she wanted, claiming her own life and desires. When she saw lust in his eyes as he stripped off her clothes during their 'lunches' it also filled with warmth all those cold drafty holes that Peter's betrayal and the smug assumptions of everyone from her neighbours to Chelsea Handler had left in her psyche.

Even after Alicia ended it with Will she kept enjoying it. She left the piece she'd thrown in the trash there because it was tainted with associations. But she kept wearing the rest. There was exactly zero chance that anyone other than herself would see her wearing it at the moment, and she couldn't imagine that changing in the near future. But she did feel powerful wearing nice clothes and yes, nice undergarments. She'd begun to appreciate that this was part of her own power as an individual and it was up to her exactly how she claimed it.

It wasn't until the second time she undressed Kalinda Sharma that Alicia realised how much she enjoyed lingerie when someone was wearing it for her. In fact, ‘enjoy’ probably wasn’t a strong enough word.

The first time she couldn't look. Decades of conditioning told Alicia to avoid looking at other women, and even in this circumstance, full of pent-up desire and curiosity she kept averting her gaze. Kalinda's eyes were amused and understanding, it was obvious that this was not the first time this had happened to her at least. Kalinda lowered the lights in Alicia's bedroom, slid them both between the sheets and stroked Alicia's face with her slender fingers as she kissed her mouth slowly and gently. Then as Alicia relaxed under her and became soft and pliant, Kalinda demonstrated just what her mouth was capable of until Alicia couldn't hear her own gasped pleasure because of the blood throbbing in her ears and everywhere else in her body.

The second time Alicia undressed Kalinda she was determined to look. And she managed it. After unzipping Kalinda's boots, peeling off her blouse and sliding her skirt down her hips she stopped, because Kalinda looked impossibly hot in her demi-cup and matching panties with stockings clinging to the firm flesh of her upper thighs. And although Alicia's primary purpose was to get underneath those garments, pausing at this point seemed like a good idea. Alicia's fingers were compelled to touch the line where the silk stopped and the swell of Kalinda's breast began. Then they were drawn downwards to toy with the elastic and lace that swathed Kalinda's hips and tentatively slide beneath it.

Kalinda, just as quick as she was their first time to figure out what did it for Alicia, took her cue. Advanced Alicia to a similar state of undress, left her own where it was, and then pushed Alicia onto the bed. She mouthed Alicia's breasts through her camisole until the wet fabric dragged almost painfully over her nipples. And traced one fingernail over Alicia's sex through her panties until Alicia begged for relief. All the while Alicia’s hands traced back and forth over the margins where Kalinda’s skin began and fabric stopped. And they carried on from there...

Friday nights became like Christmas morning come once a week. Alicia's Kalinda-present would arrive at her door and she'd peel off the outer wrapping to find out what gift Kalinda had prepared for her underneath. That Kalinda knew exactly how this was working for Alicia became obvious the time that Alicia unzipped Kalinda's leather jacket and found that she'd replaced the belt she'd been wearing in the office that day and tied an enormous red satin bow around her waist. Alicia had laughed, and that was a big part of what she loved about what was taking place between them. Because while Kalinda could alternate fucking characterised by a raw physical and emotional intensity that Alicia had never experienced before, with times that were so slow and tender and loving she wondered how she survived each work week without it, at the same time sex with Kalinda was fun. Kalinda revelled in everything ridiculous and outrageous and Alicia couldn't remember ever laughing so much in bed as she did now. What passed between them was more than a physical expression of emotional attachment, or a human need, it was pure enjoyment of what they had to offer each other.

Kalinda's choices in intimate apparel became increasingly risqué to the point where Alicia wondered how the hell the strappy little bra and panties that seemed to be just a collection of ribbons even stayed on, let alone how Kalinda made it through a workday wearing them. If anyone at Lockhart Gardner had noticed that Kalinda now exclusively wore dresses on Fridays they didn't say so. But Alicia definitely appreciated being able to rip off the wrapping paper in one go for a quick reveal.

Last week Kalinda had escalated the situation to a height that Alicia didn't think could possibly be surpassed. As Alicia was unbuttoning Kalinda's shirt dress she could sense through touch that Kalinda felt different. Indeed, earlier that day as she'd watched Kalinda strut along the office corridors Alicia had thought she looked different. The reason for this became clear when she slid the dress off Kalinda's shoulders to find that her lover was encased in a teal blue corset, an obscenely microscopic thong and lace-topped stockings attached by suspenders to the bottom of her corset.

Alicia actually needed to take a step back to admire her gift. Kalinda had an hourglass figure that needed no enhancement, but cinched in like this her waist seemed minute while her curves bloomed above and below.

"Kalinda..." Things had certainly changed from their first time because now Alicia couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes off Kalinda's body. "Turn around?" Alicia managed to choke out, sounding completely unlike herself.

Kalinda complied with the usual grace she managed despite her five inch heels.

"You've outdone yourself this time." The rear view was almost better than the front, nearly all of Kalinda's fleshy ass exposed, a tiny sliver of skin visible above the line of her thong and the bottom of her stays, all of her upper back and shoulder blades visible with no straps crossing the skin that glowed warm and caramel, offset by the blue that encased her below.

Kalinda turned back around, "Yeah?"

"Even if I knew how to get that thing off you, I'm not sure I want to."

"No rush. I can show you later." Kalinda smirked with satisfaction.

In the end, Alicia only pulled off the scrap of fabric that technically counted as panties, even left Kalinda's boots on and forgot to worry about the heels ripping the sheets. Confined as she was, Kalinda was all panting breaths and heaving bosom, as clichéd as any romance novel heroine. Alicia was no muscular swain, but she did her best.

By the time they had finished with each other it was past one in the morning. Kalinda instructed Alicia on how to loosen the lacing at the back and pop apart the metal hoops and posts of the busk that secured the front. Kalinda's skin underneath was damp and reddened.

"Wow!" exclaimed Alicia as she ran her hands over it. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Kalinda shrugged, nonchalant in the afterglow. "It was worth it." The cool sheets felt beautiful against her naked skin as she lay back, but Alicia draped over her in limp exhaustion felt even better.

Tonight Alicia was suspended somewhere between anticipation, dread and amusement as she waited for Kalinda's knock. Earlier in the day she ran a casual hand down Kalinda's back as she'd shuffled past her to take her seat in the conference room. When they'd passed each other later on in a corridor Kalinda whispered mockingly fierce, "That was cheating."

When it was finally time to drag Kalinda in through her front door and shut out the world, Alicia paused, what was tonight to be? Leather and a riding crop? She tugged down Kalinda’s zipper, tantalising and slow. As it turned out, a dazzlingly white elastic sports bra and men's briefs were not what Alicia was expecting and she burst out laughing so hard she had to sit down in the chair that stood in her entrance hall.

"You were right. I can't top last week. This is my white flag."

"Literally..." Alicia commented, still mirthful. "I thought you looked particularly well-supported today."

"Yeah, no bounce, just like the label promised. Too bad about the aesthetics." Kalinda winked.

Alicia managed to stand up finally and approached Kalinda to slide her hand inside the opening at the front of Kalinda's briefs. "I don't know about that, it's kind of kinky."

"This is my concession speech. I think you've been corrupted enough to take over for a while." Kalinda announced as she began to steer Alicia into the bedroom.

"I'm not sure you've left me any themes to work with Kalinda. You were pretty exhaustive."

"I don't know about that." Kalinda murmured as Alicia laid her down. "I've always thought you could pull off all that virginal bridal stuff. It looks awful on me, like a bad porno."

Alicia laughed again. "You think?"

"Definitely."

"I'll give it a try." Promised Alicia as she kissed her.

"That's my girl." Kalinda praised, her eyes full of love.

  



End file.
